


It's Dusty Out There

by Highlander_II



Series: H2's fan_flashworks [41]
Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Anal Sex, Community: fan_flashworks, Community: seasonofkink, Drinking & Talking, M/M, twenty-four hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-06 23:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12221220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: During a dust storm in the wasteland, the Courier and his companions have to hide out in an abandoned trailer until it passes.





	It's Dusty Out There

Courier Six settled down on the mattress. It was dusty like everything else in the wasteland, but it kept his ass off the ground. He took his gun off his back and set it on the floor beside him. His hat went next.

Brushing a hand over his dusty hair, he let out a groan as his muscles adjusted to not moving after miles and miles of walking. "Take a load off Boone. We're not going anywhere for a while." He shifted his neck and heard several satisfying 'pops' down his spine. "Not until this duststorm clears."

Boone grunted something unintelligible, but seemingly in the affirmative. He also removed his gun, but kept his beret on. He settled on the mattress as well, with his own tired groan.

"You'd think I'd've seen the storm coming," Boone said as he dug sand out of his ear.

"Don't worry about it. This one snuck up on us." He let his head thump against the sidewall of the trailer. "I missed it too."

Boone side-eyed the Courier. "We both need some down time."

"This storm, I think we're going to get it," Courier Six said. "I'd sleep, but I'm too wired."

That made Boone chuckle. "I know what you mean."

It was quiet between them for a while. Only the howling of the wind outside and the sand whipping against the trailer caught their ears. Ed-E was even powered down and tucked into a corner. They'd have to remember to shake some of the dust out of it before turning it back on.

Boone tugged off a boot and dumped a pile of sand out of it onto the floor by the mattress. It matched the swirls of sand that had made their way inside before they could get the door shut.

"Good idea," Courier Six agreed and poured sand out of his own boots. He was afraid to find out how much sand might be in his pack though. He'd check that tomorrow, after the storm had passed.

As he was shifting around, knocking sand out of his boots, "Dammit," he swore and got to his feet. "Sand inside everything," he grumbled and began stripping out of his clothes and armor.

Boone was laughing again. Then he felt sand fall from his hair, down his back. "Fuck." Soon, he was stripping out of his clothes too.

Courier Six made unpleasant noises again. "Don't know your stance on modesty, but there is fucking sand everywhere."

A shake of the head from Boone. "Same problem here."

Both men stood naked on the far side of the trailer, shaking sand out of their shorts. Then the rest of their clothes. Everything was then folded and stacked on the cleanest section of the floor they could find.

They got a couple blankets from their packs and spread them out on the mattress after clearing as much of the sand off of it as possible. The blankets wouldn't make the most comfortable bed, but it was better than sitting on the floor.

Courier Six started telling one of his stories of traveling the wastes. Then Boone jumped in with a tale of his own. They cracked open a couple bottles of whisky to go with their tales. Back and forth, adventures and myths and legends and injury comparisons.

Courier Six was recounting a trip he remembered when Boone interjected with, "Man, I haven't done that in forever."

"That one was several years ago now."

Boone laughed. "Know what else I haven't done in a while?" he asked, slightly more sober than a moment ago. "Gotten laid," he added.

"I can understand that," Courier Six told him, then took a pull from his bottle. He turned and quietly asked, "You been with a man before?"

"Long time ago. Before I got married." He took a drink. "But she - my wife - was adventurous. Into different stuff, you know?"

"Like what?"

Boone lowered his bottle. "Now, don't get me wrong, she wanted regular sex just like anybody else. But when she was feeling a little homesick, she'd get out this thing she called a 'strap-on' and fuck me with it."

Courier Six frown a little. "What's that feel like?" As accustomed as he was to anal sex, this one was new to him. Maybe he just hadn't been with adventurous enough ladies.

"First time she brought it out? Scared the shit out of me. But she explained everything and we tried it out. Now, it's not like a regular cock. It's firmer and doesn't have as much 'play' in it. But, when used correctly, damn does it feel good." He slugged back a decent shot from his bottle. "I don't have a strap-on to use, but I am still equipped for the deed if you're interested."

Courier Six laughed and Boon joined him. "There's an offer that's hard to refuse," he said, which set off another bout of laughter.

It got quiet again for several minutes. Then Boone spoke up, "That was a genuine offer, by the way."

Courier Six nodded. "I know. Was wondering what you had on hand for lube. All I've got is wonderglue. And I saw someone make that mistake once," he added with a look of horror to indicate that a repeat was not necessary.

"I think I've got something." Boone got up to check his pack. He returned with a small glass jar. "Got us covered," he declared and caught the liquor bottle that tried to tip itself over.

"This is one way to pass the time during this damned storm. Maybe I'll even teach you some things."


End file.
